DaveKat Fanfic
by Foxchan142
Summary: (( just a short davekat fanfic. horn toutching, petting. and basically alot of fluff :I enjoy.


Be karkat Vantas.

You are Karkat Vantas and Dave fucking Strider has just reached over and grabbed one of your horns. You yelp and kick him in the gut. He lets out an 'oof' and stares at you raising an eyebrow. Why the hell would this insufferable excuse for a human even think of doing something like that? Well it's Dave so he should have seen it coming.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STAREING AT STRIDERDOUCHE?" you say baring your teeth a bit. He just smirks and gets closer to you. You back away because you know what he's gonna do. He's gonna get his filthy human mitts all over your horn again. You attempt to kick him in the gut again but he grabs your ankle and gets closer. He's now between your legs.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF YOU FUCKING BULGEMUNCHER!" he grins wickedly and grabs both of your nubby horns and begins to stroke them softly. Your breath hitches and you can feel the heat rising on your face. "S-STOP IT YOU FUCKER" you say.

"Ha no way. This is awesome" he then strokes the tips then rubs them up and down and you can't hold the purr forming in your chest. You are now softly purring. Your eyes clenched shut. "Holy shit. This is fucking adorable. So karkitty purrs eh?"

"FUCK YOU" you snarl. But it doesn't seem to faze him considering your purring louder each second. "AH!" he grips them both tightly and you couldn't hold back your voice because this bastard caught you by surprise. He raises his eyebrow again. He still has that grin plastered on his face. You try to push him away but he's much stronger than you.

"Feeling good? Your face is so red right now kitkat~" he says and you glare at him. He squeezes harder and rubs them roughly. With that you arch your back and moans start to come out.

"AH S-SHIT, STO-OH-OP IT" you claw at his arms but he just grunts and continues to rub. "F-FUCK…" you open your eyes and he's blushing too…is he getting off on this? He licks his lips and stares into your eyes. You can't see his with his dumb fucking shades on. So you reach up and start to pull them off. You've tried to get his shades off before and he usually stops you but right now he's not. You take off his shades…his eyes are a bright red. Their fucking gorgeous. Your eyes widen and you stare into them. "WOAH…" he looks away. You touch the side of his cheek with your hand. And pull his face back. "YOUR EYES ARE REALLY PRETTY….. WHY THE FUCK DOES YOU WEAR SHADES?" he ignores your question. And then you notice something else. Something humans call freckles. You couldn't see them because of the sunglasses. You smile at him. Not one of your smirks or fake smiles. You actually smile at him. He looks at you kind of astonished.

"Wow I should take of my shades more often. That smile is fucking beautiful" you blush heavier but you can't take the smile off your face.

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE…WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TOUTCH MY HORNS ANYWAY?"

"I just wanted to know what they felt like. And it seems you liked it." He smirks. And your smile turns into a pout. Then he wiggles his eyebrows and smiles at you. You can't handle it you fucking giggle. Shit. And you look away trying to hide it. And use the back of your hand to cover your mouth.

His eyes light up and he pulls your hand away and starts peppering your face in kisses. "STOP EMBARRASING ME DAMNIT" you say still trying not to smile. Fuck… he needs to put on his shades before you explode…but you don't say or do anything because you don't want it to end. This guy, who is usually a huge prick, is kissing you all over your face and making you smile. He then softly kisses your lips and you melt into it, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He puts his forehead to yours and smiles "I love you karkat" did you hear that right? Did he just say, oh my Gog he did…he loves you? Love that's human term for feeling flushed…or red. And you smile even bigger than before and hug him.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DORK" you say nuzzling his neck

He chuckles "can't you ever say my name?"

"NOPE. IT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE" he wraps his arms around you and holds you tightly. "…UM…DAVE?"

"See not that hard…what is it?"

"DOES THIS MEAN WERE MATESPRITES NOW?" you say quietly.

"Hell yes" he says madder of factly.

You bury your face into his neck and he starts petting you again. But avoiding your horns. You purr softly and cuddle him.

"So fucking adorable"

END


End file.
